Fading
by The.moons.son03.18.17
Summary: Marinette & Adrien are married... or should I say was. Watch as they part their separate ways, but end up in the same ball of yarn.
1. WHY?

**Hey and welcome back, it has been some time since my update, and it been one hectic year. My name is Michael and you're watching the Disney channel _*sound effects*_**

 **This fanfic was inspired by yours truly drum roll please *DUUUUU-DUUUUUU* a guest named " Can't help it"** _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

"ADRIEN! BE QUIET, YOUR THE REASON WHY I HAVE THIS GODDAM HEADACHE!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FREAKING CARE, MARINETTE?!"

Marinette POV

That just set me off, I went straight towards our room and came out of the room holding the metal trophy I won for the 2019 Paris Fashion Week. Honestly, I wanted to smash his lovely face for wrecking the wedding cake I was making last night, I tried to sleep it off, but him being immature DID NOT HELP. I went straight towards the painting that Adrien paid for our wedding, the two of us in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"L-let's calm down n-now..Marinette, that's a beautiful p-painting..." He stutters, Well Adrien it's a shame that the painting so pretty. _Too late now._

I swing it straight at Adrien's crotch. "I!" I see Adrien wince out of the -"HATE"- corner of my eye and I hit it repeatedly, -"YOU"- till the painting was not salvageable -" ADRIEN AGRESTE "-.

"OH MON DIEU! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF! Why the HELL did we marry again!" Adrien shouts at me, his eyes full of hatred and his voice full of rage.

"I-i HATE YOU, A-ADRIEN!" I shout at him, tears dripping off the side of cheeks.

Adrien watches me as I start crying.

 _Come Marinette, you never cried, after every battle with_ an akumatized _person... after every wound battling them and Hawkmoth.. after getting rejected by Adrien, No tears_.. _Why now?_

"M-marinette, I-i'm sorry, I got frustrated?"

I looked straight into his eyes, and I slapped him.

* * *

After my fight with Adrien, I moved out of our condo and back into my parent's bakery.

It's been nice being back, waking up to the fresh smell of bread and the jingle from the bell when customers walk in.

"When will you be going to schedule a judge for y-you..umm... your thing, Marinette?" My mom asked me while whisking egg whites.

"Me and Adrien divorcing?"

My mom & dad winced when they heard me say "Divorcing". They didn't like the idea of divorce, but they accepted our decision of separating.

"We are both meeting the judge tomorrow..."

"Who's paying for everything?"

"Adrien is, he insisted to pay for it."

"Marinette, that's sweet of him!" I look at my mom and I just heave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, yes it is mom, but I'm starting out fresh!" I smile showing her that I have no regrets.

My mom & dad pull me into a hug and gives me an understanding smile.

* * *

"Goodbye, Adrien."

Adrien & I are now officially divorced.

He turns to look at me.

"Goodbye, Marinette."

I turn around and we part our separate ways.

Pray that I'll never see you again... Good-bye, Adrien

* * *

 **OOOOOOooooo it felt nice writing this, THANK YOU FOR READING. Writer Out!**


	2. WHO?

**BOO, HI I'm back, sorry I'm in summer school to get ahead. It's pretty great so far, like I would recommend going to summer school for social studies, maybe English if your grades are good enough. I'm taking science, I wanted to take math, but our math teacher for next year is amazing so I didn't want to miss out.**

 **Hey if anyone is taking IB or has taken IB, can someone give me some advice for all the subjects, but specifically Physics. I'd love advice**

 **This fanfic was inspired by yours truly drum roll please *DUUUUU-DUUUUUU* a guest named " Can't help it"** _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 _2 years later_

...Marinette groaned, hitting her alarm off.

A loud yawn escaped her mouth, she looked at her bedroom blankly. She woke up and made her way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Then left to meet up with Alya for breakfast, since she's back from her interview in Canada.

 _At the Cafe_

She wasn't paying attention to her best friend, who was rambling about something, Marinette was convinced that Alya seemed a little fishy and was hiding something.

'Yoohoo, Marinette are you even listening to me?' Alya asked she shook her by the shoulders, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

'Alya' she asked suspiciously 'Is everything okay?'

Marinette looked at her best friend, who was hesitating to tell her something that she knew.

Alya didn't answer at first, her eyes still glued on Marinette. But atlas she broke up into a wide grin. " Do you still have a date tonight"

'What are you talking about?' Marinette asked, raising a brow.

"Mari… an old friend of Paris is back" Alya started, a pleasing smile still playing on her lips

'Who?' Marinette asked, as her heart pounded faster.

"…He's back. Hawkmoth is back!"

Of course, Alya was excited about the old mothball being back after she found out that Marinette was Ladybug, of course, no one else knew even Nino.

"B-but Alya, Chat noire hasn't been seen since you HE left!" Marinette hinting.

" Yah, but listen to this girl, when I was in Canada, I left for a trip to Washington... there was news more like gossip about a black-suited hero with a golden bell that was stopping kidnappers & burglaries.'

No, she planned to never again talk about Chat noire, after HE left, Chat was her only friend. But then he left too and she shut herself in her room until Alya came back.

* * *

 **HEH Cliffy. Sorry so short, I have school tommorow. Writer Out!**


End file.
